Big Boy, New Toy
by newvagabond
Summary: Knockout/Orion Pax. Tactile. I saw some fanart and was just like... fuuuuuuuuu... Takes places during beginning of season two obviously. "Both Soundwave and Megatron were out for a fly, and so the medic took a little trip down the halls to see Orion Pax. Or as Knockout called him, big boy, new toy."


**A/N: Knockout/Orion Pax. Tactile. **I saw some fanart and was just like... fuuuuuuuuu...

Takes places during beginning of season two obviously. "Both Soundwave and Megatron were out for a fly, and so the medic took a little trip down the halls to see Orion Pax. Or as Knockout called him,_ big boy, new toy_. "

* * *

"Hello, _Orion_."

It was a purr, it was flirtatious and it was anything but subtle. That was Knockout's style, after all. How could he ignore the giant blue and red mech now living on the ship with them? Primus, that shoulder plating and perfectly tapered waist. The list went on. It would be a sin and frankly an insult not to trail after the former Prime every fragging chance he got. Of course Soundwave had a habit of dragging him back to the medbay, once punctuated with a threatening soundclip of a Vehicon being deactivated. Why did that fragger even have that saved? He may be a babe of a mech, but Primus he could be creepy.

But both Soundwave and Megatron were out for a fly, and so the medic took a little trip down the halls to see Orion Pax. Or as Knockout called him,_ big boy, new toy_.

Megatron kept him stowed away doing boring file work. What an utter waste of finely engineered plating and... big, strong servos...

Knockout leaned on an unused counter and let an excited bit of static crawl up his legs. Orion, like a good boy, was doing just as Megatron had ordered and kept his wide optics trained on a mess of Iacon codes on the monitor.

Hm. The red 'con knew he'd have to step up his game. With a gentle but audible reboot of his vocalizer, he straightened and took a few steps so that the 'bot was sure to detect his energy field. Best not to scare him, though. He kept it innocent and free of any tingle of intent.

"Hello," the Prime said softly, finally finishing a small string and swiping the code from the screen.

Knockout's mouth turned down sourly. Look at me, frag it, I'm hot!

"Ah, Lord Megatron has requested a check-up," he lied, creeping forward and sliding a servo over the keys politely. Keep it classy. For now.

As expected, Orion's optics shuttered slowly and he looked down, totally unassuming and adorable. "A check-up?" he asked. The naiveté in his voice was like gooey underprocessed energon to Knockout's audials; sweet and intoxicating. Damn, he should've stolen some of Starscream's high grade. Wasn't like he was around anymore to drink it.

Knockout nodded and strained to look up at the absurdly tall mech. "Yes," he answered with a gleaming smile.

Orion turned to better face the doctor, optical ridges drawing up in concern. Cute. It was a face Knockout was sure Optimus Prime never made.

"If Megatronus believes I need it, then I will trust him." What the frag did that mean? Knockout wondered if Megatron had already taken Orion to the berth. He didn't look like he'd had a frag recently. No doubt their leader was the kind to leave lots of marks... Two big mechs on a berth like that... Primus. Knockout nearly drooled.

Orion continued, looking back at his computer, "I will meet you in the medbay shortly."

Knockout waved servos, coming out of a fantasy. "No need! I can do a check-up right here," he assured, another lie.

The larger mech glanced around the room uncertainly. "What about your medical equipment?"

Knockout shook his helm without answering and motioned for the Prime to step back from the computer. He circled him slowly, a patient shark. Optics took in the smooth silver plating of legs that turned to deep blue, tires adorning the calves. Orion was a good patient and stood still, though he watched with a subtle curiosity that Knockout would soon manipulate.

The medic skittered a claw over the hinge that would be a knee, circled again and stopped to peek up at his patient. He admired the view for a moment before standing in front of the former Prime again. "Mind kneeling down for me? Ah, my only flaw is my height, you see."

Orion obliged and lowered onto one knee. Knockout smiled shortly before continuing the "check-up". He inspected the large grounder's dorsal plating first, pressing very gently into seams, nothing brazen just yet. He couldn't help it if he tickled those smokestacks though. When he made it to the shoulder and touched the newly branded Decepticon sigil, Orion shifted.

"I do not think a small frame is a flaw," he said, vocals oh so sweet. So Orion was truly a gentlemech. How touching.

"You might be the only one here that thinks so." Best to play on this, it would seem. He pretended to be looking at Orion's arm, unable to resist measuring the thickness and curling talons slightly against it.

Orion's optics shuttered gently. "One should not be judged on height alone. You are a skilled medic." The 'bot almost sounded like he wasn't finished with what he was saying.

Interesting. Knockout held back a preening grin, and sensing the time was right, he leaned in and smoothed a claw down Orion's chest.

There was a restrained but nonetheless detectable stutter to Orion's engine, which the mech was surprised and clearly embarrassed by. "I—" Orion started, no doubt experiencing heat to his audials.

Knockout's ridges rose and he smiled wide. "No need to be shy," he crooned. "You can say what you were thinking."

Orion was hesitant and kept his optics to the side. But Knockout flickered his field, still playing his intentions down, and lifted his patient's wrist with both servos. He didn't do anything quite yet, just held that hand before him.

"I do not wish to cross a line," Orion admitted, looking like a guilty puppy now. Frag, Knockout wanted to burst out laughing because he remembered who he was talking to. Optimus Prime, hardened warrior, leader of the Autobots, timid as a newspark at his first plug party.

"It's alright," Knockout encouraged, leaning forward as though to nuzzle the servo in his grip. But he stopped and kept a good hold on the Prime's gaze. A little purr of the engine didn't hurt either.

Orion's fingers twitched one or twice eagerly towards Knockout's faceplate. "I..." he began again. "You have an appealing frame. It is foreign to me, however."

Knockout let his optics go to half-mast and now rubbed his cheek against one of the large fingers of Orion's hand. "Curious?" he asked, letting the static drip from his voice and smiling satisfied when another rumble sounded from his companion.

Orion's field crackled loudly and the servo took command, reaching forward and stroking fingers around red helm. Knockout hummed encouragingly, giving a little scrape to the Prime's windshield. When a finger passed his mouthplate he was sure to give a lick, and rev his engine for more.

Apparently _more_ meant something different to Orion because Knockout found the tires on his back being mercilessly spun and squeezed. He gave out an undignified squeal and had to hold on to the larger mech's arms. Oops. Perhaps he had been wrong in his guess that he would be doing most of the work here.

Orion let go of the tires, optics spinning wide. "I apologize, I did not..."

"No, no," the red 'con panted, legs shaking. "If you're going to do that, I just need to... _wow_, you're strong..."

Orion looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he started unsurely, still sounding a touch apologetic. With the grace of a Prime he held Knockout and turned him around to set him on the floor on all fours.

Knockout blinked and looked back. _Oh_. What was this? Was he about to be _serviced_? There was a surprising fire behind those azure optics, and Knockout knew he was being admired for the hot piece of aft he was. So he was the type of mech that liked to please and watch, hm? Was Optimus like that or was this just Orion Pax?

A ripple of energy transferred down to the doctor's pedes and Orion's fans roared at the sight.

"Please do not hesitate to stop me if I cause you pain," his deep voice rumbled before he fondled Knockout's tires again.

All the medic could do was writhe on the floor as cry after cry was wrung from his vocalizer. He couldn't even stay up anymore and found himself aft-up, scraping the floor with sharp talons. His audials picked up a groan from the Prime, who was no doubt enjoying mechhandling a frame so much smaller than his own. He gave both tires a squeeze and Knockout's frame rattled loudly.

"Oh, _frag_, ahh," the medic moaned loud, ventilations hard. "F-Frag, don't—don't stop—"

Orion let his field wrap around the squirming doctor and spun the tires in his grip hard. Knockout overloaded in a series of white noise groans, frame in an impressive tremor that made Orion Pax's engine simply _thunder_.

The 'con practically wheezed his ventilations, trying a few times to sit up but giving up and letting his helm thunk against the floor. He hadn't meant to overload so soon, but holy frag. System overload from tire-play? That was a new one.

"Are you alright?" Orion wasn't touching him now, looking almost like he'd killed a bunny rabbit on accident.

Knockout huffed a laugh and managed to turn himself to look back at his patient with a gooey overload-fried gaze. "Mmhm," he moaned, sparks still flickering from his aft (and he knew it). Mustering up all his strength, he managed to turn himself over on his back. He curled a claw towards himself. Climb on top, big boy.

Orion was back to looking uncertain. "I will hurt you," he protested, though his field was charged at the idea of mounting such a small mech. Though there was another way. He put a hand around Knockout's waist. "May I...?"

Knockout inclined his helm with interest and nodded. He found himself being lifted off the floor (which he only just now noticed had his claw marks in it, _unf_) as the large Prime sat back. Then, plop, right onto his lap.

Well, this was going to be a fun ride.

Though still exhausted from overload, Knockout made sure to make his enthusiasm well known and dug his claws into Orion's chassis without waiting. He leaned up to lap at an audial, wriggling his aft and humming in delight when Orion responded appropriately by grabbing hold of said aft.

"I like it hard," he growled into his ear.

That was all it took for Orion to rev loud and slam him down on his chassis. Orion's cooling fans whirred almost painfully now, too excited and hot for them to do any real good. The scrape of metal on metal was mashing and intoxicating and yeah, wow,_ hard._ Too late now for Knockout to worry about scratches.

The doctor ventilated roughly against Orion, trying his best to hold on and still play with cables and tease the glass of windshields. He could already feel the 'bot's energy field snapping. Overload was coming for him, that was for sure.

Knockout felt something crack and was careful to hide his pained expression. But frag, somehow that made it hotter and he felt heat in his system coiling up again. His vocalizer was nothing but static and he had no time to make his second overload known as it slammed through him. Everything strained and distantly he thought he heard something shatter. Later he would find out his headlights had popped.

He was weak and fried, too hot to move or speak as Orion kept the friction between them going, the pulse of his field thrumming. It was torture to his sensornet, hyperaware and burning like he was on fire.

Orion slowed with a powerful groan as the heat finally reached its zenith and his systems nearly burst. He kept a gentle roll going as the pleasurable waves faded and Knockout thought he might offline right there.

"Ah, hot, that's hot," the doctor vocalized with a pained hiss upon realizing he was smoking, limbs shaking as he tried to push himself up. He would've fallen backwards off of Orion if the giant 'bot hadn't caught him.

Orion had that sorry look again. "You should get to the medbay," he said, sounding soooo guilty and Knockout would've laughed and fragged him again if he weren't already about to collapse.

His legs gave out under him. Well, maybe collapsing was good. Ow. "Please, Orion," the doctor said, preening at the attention despite his discomfort.

After some convincing, Orion got back to work with Knockout passed out in a well-fragged heap in the corner of the room. A heap that Soundwave later dragged away (literally this time) and forced to remain on clean-up duty in the energon stock room. Far, far away from the dataclerk.


End file.
